


A Discussion about Truth

by outofprinciple



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki穿美隊制服, M/M, 藍光bonus片段衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: 昨天看了Thor: The Dark World的藍光bonus影片(是的我現在才看，誰叫我AVG3之後才真的掉錘基坑(正確來說是海森坑))B站：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av23533064?from=search&seid=15012898583438671810你水管：https://youtu.be/4aWLi8IWQeQB站影片有正片裡的同一橋段(由CE演的)，本來我只看水管上的bonus，就已經覺得Loki穿美隊制服，用超級緊身衣撩哥哥撩到被壁咚，太有暗示性了！結果正片後面居然還上手銬啊哈哈哈哈，官方真有你的，根本就是把車牽出車庫叫粉絲趕快開啊！無恥導演，你在壁咚之後少拍了一萬分鐘你知道嗎？(官方：就不好意思開車嘛！都暗示成這樣了你們還不開？車都幫你們發動好了，開嘛QQ；葆蘿：(五年後(靠))好喔)別期待劇情了，就是PWP，說不定還跟其他人寫的PWP很像，畢竟官方把這放進藍光裡，我不相信沒人寫，但我也懶得去找出來，所以如有雷同純屬巧合，內文絕對沒受任何人影響！開什麼玩笑我葆蘿欸，我最不需要觀摩別人的就是肉文了哼哼！(挺)寫肉文日更8k字只是基本的啦！再然後，由於我早已忘光Thor 2 的劇情，也沒時間補(車子都要衝出去了誰還補正片！)所以內文跟正片(應該)一點關係都沒有，請不要跟褲子都脫了的作者認真，耶咿好了囉嗦很多了，上車吧





	A Discussion about Truth

**Author's Note:**

> 昨天看了Thor: The Dark World的藍光bonus影片(是的我現在才看，誰叫我AVG3之後才真的掉錘基坑(正確來說是海森坑))
> 
> B站：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av23533064?from=search&seid=15012898583438671810  
> 你水管：https://youtu.be/4aWLi8IWQeQ
> 
> B站影片有正片裡的同一橋段(由CE演的)，本來我只看水管上的bonus，就已經覺得Loki穿美隊制服，用超級緊身衣撩哥哥撩到被壁咚，太有暗示性了！結果正片後面居然還上手銬啊哈哈哈哈，官方真有你的，根本就是把車牽出車庫叫粉絲趕快開啊！無恥導演，你在壁咚之後少拍了一萬分鐘你知道嗎？(官方：就不好意思開車嘛！都暗示成這樣了你們還不開？車都幫你們發動好了，開嘛QQ；葆蘿：(五年後(靠))好喔)
> 
> 別期待劇情了，就是PWP，說不定還跟其他人寫的PWP很像，畢竟官方把這放進藍光裡，我不相信沒人寫，但我也懶得去找出來，所以如有雷同純屬巧合，內文絕對沒受任何人影響！開什麼玩笑我葆蘿欸，我最不需要觀摩別人的就是肉文了哼哼！(挺)寫肉文日更8k字只是基本的啦！
> 
> 再然後，由於我早已忘光Thor 2 的劇情，也沒時間補(車子都要衝出去了誰還補正片！)所以內文跟正片(應該)一點關係都沒有，請不要跟褲子都脫了的作者認真，耶咿
> 
> 好了囉嗦很多了，上車吧

Loki整理好衣裝，甚至不曉得自己為什麼要這麼做，待會的計畫跟這可完全沾不上邊。他數星期以來首次站在Thor身旁，兩人之間的氣氛尷尬的像有一層薄冰隔著，而Thor顯然還在跟他玩誰先把這層薄冰戳破誰就輸了的比賽。

三周前，他們在對亞爾夫海姆的政策討論上出現鴻溝般的歧見，Loki堅持應該要用武力將亞爾夫海姆的資源搶奪過來，Thor則認為不應該為難善良美麗的小妖精，主張花點小錢向精靈們買物資就好。其實Loki一直明白，造成他不顧父親和母親還在場，就像個無理取鬧的幼童一樣和Thor爭執起來的自己，根本不是為了這小小的意見分歧。真正的原因是──Thor無意間揭了他身為霜巨人的瘡疤。

Loki就是會因為Thor一句「善良美麗的小妖精」就聯想起自己是Thor眼中「邪惡醜陋的霜巨人」的事實，即使他知道Thor根本沒那麼想。不過打從有記憶以來，他喜愛揮舞著錘子找人打架的哥哥，在戰事上就只有對巨人族發動攻擊，面對其他的種族，Thor就會放下錘子笑臉相迎。最近他還跟Sif走得近了，豐收女神斷然不可能支持戰火綿延到欣欣向榮的亞爾夫海姆，Thor的立場也就不難理解了。呵呵，善良美麗的Sif。

Loki發現自己又開始酸溜溜地想著這些。他連忙搖搖頭，今天他是來逼Thor和他和好，不是來加深裂痕的。Thor很久沒碰他了，這不僅會讓Loki懷疑自己的魅力，更會懷疑整個阿斯嘉對他的看法。

他算準時間，在通往主殿的走廊上「巧遇」了Thor。Thor自從前陣子被放逐到米德加德後，行事作風就改變了很多，如果只是上主殿議事，便不再穿那套招搖的紅黑色鎧甲。他罩著一襲黑袍，看見Loki以後立刻視若無睹的移開視線，昂首闊步地繼續他的步伐。Loki忍下胸口一瞬間出現的刺痛，飛快地跟了上去，連走路的節奏都改成不符合自己個性的輕快。

「這太不像你了，哥哥。」他扯開嘴角笑著和Thor攀談：「這麼低調，你確定不像以前那樣，讓整座皇宮閃電瀰漫來預告你的到來嗎？」

Thor斜眼瞥了他一下，Loki突然有些後悔，這話聽起來像在酸他的哥哥過去的自大傲慢，這可不是他本意。

「你要是不閉嘴，我會先讓你身上瀰漫閃電。」Thor面無表情地說。

Loki想，自己一定是瘋了，才會覺得這聽起來挺火辣的。

「好吧，如你所願。」他攤開雙手，「我甚至可以不在這。」

經過一個巨型梁柱後，他施法讓自己的外型變成了一個瓦爾哈拉的守衛。

「這樣好多了嗎？」他挑釁地問。

「至少比你本人好。」Thor冷冷地說。

Loki差點要將手上的長矛刺進Thor的腰部， _該死的_ ，他深吸了口氣。「不過，我們還可以再更低調點。」

他變回了自己平時的模樣，出於一個報復和──他不知道，也許是吃醋──的心理，Loki施法讓Thor變成了Sif。自顧自走路的Thor完全沒注意到自己已經變成他的好友，直到Loki憋著笑開口。

「噢，哥哥。」Loki說，兩隻眼睛上下打量美女戰士，欣賞自己的作品。「你好美啊。」

Thor低頭看了眼自己，相對矮小且柔軟的身軀再眼熟不過，他歪頭望向喜愛惡作劇的弟弟， 波瀾不驚的眼神讓Loki有些失望，也有些羞窘。

Thor的神情透露了一個昭然若揭的訊息──他知道Loki在嘗試激怒他，甚至可能知道Loki在吃醋。米德加德的洗禮讓他的哥哥在洞悉人性方面大幅躍進，不再被Loki的小把戲耍得團團轉。

「就算是現在這樣，我的拳頭也不會比較軟。」Thor說，他挑起一邊眉毛，即使是像Sif這樣強大的女戰士，在做這種表情時還是有女性特有的柔媚，Loki幾乎要以為Thor對他笑了。這也許是個好現象。

「好吧，」Loki因為接下來的變身而興奮的止不住微笑。「也許你更喜歡你的新朋友，畢竟你似乎真的很愛他們。」

他讓自己的衣著化成了Steven Rogers那套運用美國國旗圖案為元素的緊身衣，雖然他獨自一人時曾練習過這個，但是當真正的Thor走在自己身邊時，Loki還是覺得有些害羞，低頭看見那可以說是曲線畢露的身軀，他立刻再變出紅藍相間的同心圓盾牌，彷彿這樣就能遮蔽一點身體線條。

Steven Rogers到底是如何穿著這麼──明明包得很緊，卻令人感覺完全暴露的衣服作戰的？

不過令Loki失望的是，Thor正眼都沒瞧他一下，仍然直視著前方快步行走。 _該死的你_ ，Loki惱怒地想， _快看我_ 。

「噢，這樣好太多了！唔──衣服有點太緊。」他故作開心地說，但是演得可能有些過頭，夾著腿做了一個小跳步之後，Thor終於看向他。

Thor這次的反應讓Loki得意了起來。金髮的雷霆之神先是有些驚愕的上下掃視了一會兒Loki的身體以後，他的眼神驟變，碧藍色的眼珠像即將被風暴席捲的大海，掀起層層巨浪，他立刻又轉頭直視前方。

 _有效了_ 。Loki開心的幾乎要笑出來，為了把極度想轉移注意力的哥哥拉回來，他繼續吱吱喳喳的製造噪音：「這股自信啊！我能感覺到身體裡湧動的正義！」

如同他所預想的，Thor的視線重回他的身上，壓低眼簾不知道在瞧哪裡。剛說完一句宣言的Loki稍微有些走神了。當這種國民英雄的感覺意外的還挺好，他忍不住愉悅地向前奔了幾步，轉身面對Thor，一把舉起那面他過去認為很是愚蠢的盾牌。

「嘿，你想不想和我暢談一下真理？榮譽？或是愛國主義？」他說的興起，沒注意到Thor的周身都開始出現閃電了，Thor向前跨了一大步，擒住他的後頸，而此時Loki正激昂的喊道：「天佑美國──！」

Thor壓過來的胸膛讓他踉蹌退了好幾步，直到背抵上了巨大的圓柱。Thor左手扶著他的頭顱，右手摀住了他的嘴，雙眼雷光竄動，看起來頗為嚇人。Loki奮力推開籠罩在自己嘴上的手掌。

「幹什麼啦？」他抱怨道。

「你故意的，是不是？」Thor低吼。

他的哥哥靠的很近，鼻尖幾乎要碰在一起。那對清湛的眼眸彷彿跳動著藍色的火焰，過去無數次交歡的記憶告訴Loki，Thor的原始渴望被挑起了，他八成又生氣又慾火焚身， _無妨_ ，Loki暗笑，只要有慾火，就算裡頭摻雜著怒火也不會影響他的計畫。

「你這麼說太傷我的心了，哥哥。」Loki微笑著說，他抬起膝蓋往Thor的胯間頂去，Thor發出壓抑的低吟，Loki果然蹭到了一個硬梆梆的東西。

「你真不會挑時間。」Thor滿臉惱怒地說。

「什麼時間？」Loki低聲說，他抬起雙手攀住Thor的脖子，把自己的唇湊近Thor泛紅的耳朵。「你是說，你想在議事前先幹我一輪嗎？哥哥？」

Thor忽然扯著他的頭髮將他拉離自己的耳朵，Loki被扯的仰起脖子，吃痛的皺眉呻吟，Thor隨即凶暴的吻上他的喉結。說咬可能更為貼切， 他沿著Loki脖子的曲線，發洩似地又舔又啃。Loki喘著氣笑了，在偌大的皇宮走廊上旁若無人地大聲呻吟。

「閉嘴，不准叫。」Thor咬了他的耳朵一口，蠻橫地說。

Loki倒抽一口氣，幾乎是順間就勃起了。他震驚於Thor前所未有，彷彿暴君般無情的態度竟然能讓他感到無比新奇火辣，過去Thor總是對他溫柔包容，並非Loki不愛這樣的哥哥，而是粗暴的Thor更能喚起他深埋在內心，某些不能言說的扭曲渴望──被懲罰、被征服、被主宰。

「我想叫，怎麼辦呢？」Loki瞇起雙眼，歪著頭把嘴唇湊近Thor的，撒嬌般輕聲說：「被你的大傢伙插入的時候，我一定會大叫的，沒辦法，我忍不住嘛，哥哥──」

「你真該被懲罰。」Thor說，他的聲音因為壓抑情慾而微微顫抖，聽起來不可思議的性感。

「懲罰我。」Loki像條蛇般黏滑滑的纏著他。「幹我，哥哥──」

每每說到關鍵字，Loki就感覺到他們緊貼的胯下一陣跳動，不知道是自己還是對方的陰莖即將衝破褲襠，直奔對方的身體，渴求直接的肌膚接觸。他抬起小腿勾住了Thor的，緩緩磨蹭，Thor突然就著這個姿勢，臂膀穿過他的膝蓋窩將他抱了起來，使的Loki像隻無尾熊般掛在他身上。惡作劇之神大吃一驚，緊緊攀著Thor的後頸以免墜落。

「是你說的，」Thor吼道，他似乎也忘了自己還身在長廊之中。「我會把你幹到那張嘴再也說不出話來，你這個欠懲罰的弟弟。」

Loki的心臟和老二都狂跳，他把臉埋在Thor的頸窩邊，緊緊吸著口腔內側，避免自己開心到像個傻子笑出來。主殿？議事？父親？母親？大臣？通通都下地獄去吧，當他的哥哥對他產生前所未有的慾望時，誰還管這些，大不了下午跟所有人宣告他病了，Thor來照顧他就好。

Loki運用法術將他們兩人隱形起來，Thor抱著他飛快地折返自己的房間，還沒帶上門就猴急地將他扔在床上，然後他整個人罩了上來，Loki只好再次使用法術，隨意用一些體積各異的落石堵住了門口，發出巨大聲響。Thor只回頭看了一眼，便不置可否的聳了下肩，埋首把他吻──或者說啃咬──的喘不過氣來。

他的哥哥不會幾個法術，在脫衣服這件事上卻似乎佔了一半的量，沒三兩下Thor就把他們兩人脫個精光，他硬的能擎天的陰莖脹成了紫紅色，不停磨蹭Loki的大腿，留下一些濕濕黏黏的痕跡。

「我是不是個很壞的弟弟？」Loki故意咬著下唇，迷濛的看著他。「你會怎麼懲罰你這個不聽話的弟弟？」

Thor在他的臀部上拍了一下，響亮的拍擊聲和隨之跳了一下的陰莖讓Loki瞬間就臉紅了。Thor湊近他。

「你最該被懲罰的是你這張嘴。」他說，修長的手指輕撫Loki顫抖的嘴唇，然後分開它們，將手指插了進去攪弄，Loki只能發出一些嗚嗚嗚的聲音。「當你沒完沒了的說什麼真理榮譽，我就只想把老二塞進你嘴裡。」

Loki眼眶發熱，他很久沒有幫Thor做口活了，那在身體上不能說是一種愉快的體驗，更何況Thor的巨大性器根本不是任何人能完全納入嘴裡的。他的下顎又痠又疼，但是當Thor健壯的大腿跨在他雙肩外側、陰莖直挺挺的放進他嘴裡時，Loki所能見到的便是他佈滿棕色毛髮的鼠蹊部、露在外側的陰莖和其上的青筋紋路、Thor呈倒三角的美麗胸肌、腹肌和窄腰，擁有致命性吸引力的人魚線。不過最能牽動Loki情慾的，則是他的哥哥沉浸在他嘴裡時全寫在臉上的性愉悅。Thor會居高臨下的凝視著他，一邊扶著他的後腦一邊粗喘，擺動腰部操著他的嘴，汗液沿著額際滑下，滴落在Loki頭頂上方的枕套上。

有時候他想將陰莖完全埋進Loki嘴裡，卻又怕弄傷他，快感和不捨交錯的臉龐總能帶給Loki視覺和心理上強勁的衝擊。因此即使他總是被粗長的老二嗆到，Loki卻會在口交完之後變的更硬，而且無法忽視自己心中湧現的那股衝動──他想撅起屁股、扭動腰部，後穴一收一縮的刺激Thor，最好他的哥哥不顧一切的插進來，橫衝直撞的直接輾磨他最敏感的那一點。

「看你──還敢不敢亂說話。」Thor低吼道。

他的性器仍埋在Loki嘴裡，他輕捏弟弟的下巴，使Loki的嘴張的更大，Loki嗚嗚咿咿的發出些意義不明的聲音，難受的輕輕搖頭，被嗆出來的眼淚沿著臉頰滑落。Thor看見他的淚水後愣住了，立刻就將老二從他嘴裡拔出。

「唔──」

Loki抹掉無法控制流了滿下顎的唾液，深深的喘氣。Thor見他沒事，又將性器抵上他的嘴唇，命令道：「幫我吸出來。」

Loki邊喘邊笑。「吸、吸出來？這樣你還能插進來嗎？我以為你想把我幹到乖乖聽話呢。」

Thor瞇起了雙眼。「你可以試試看。」

Loki露出挑釁的笑容，湊過去再度含住他怒張的陰莖，這次只淺淺的吸著頭部，右手擼動柱身，他嘗到了一些腥甜的味道。Thor緊揪著他的頭髮，時不時就會忍不住似的向前挺腰，希望能插的更深。

Loki吐出他的陰莖，上頭已經滿是磨擦過後的唾液和前液，呈現銀白的淫靡顏色，在晨光之中顯得既火辣又背德。Loki緊握住這根巨獸般的老二快速套弄，反正Thor的傢伙和他的身軀一樣，可以承受幾十萬噸的力量，好處就在於做愛的時候Loki完全不用怕把它弄斷。

「快一點，」Thor催促道，又拍了他的臀部一下。「我快射了。」

Loki為自己即將要做的事感到雙頰熱燙，他加快擼弄Thor陰莖的速度，看著九界最性感的男人仰起頭，無法自己的大口喘氣，胸膛快速的起伏。Loki計算著，過去太多的經驗讓他熟知在這樣的刺激之下，Thor多久會抵達高潮，然後在那前五秒，Loki張嘴再度含住Thor的老二，用力一吸，他的雙頰凹陷下去。Thor忽然睜大雙眼與嘴，無法克制的大吼，卻在吼到一半時就彷彿沒了氣，只能發出空洞短促的一聲「哈！」他全身的力量可能都用在射精上了。體液帶著強勁的力道噴射進Loki嘴裡，Thor挺直高大的身軀，整張臉扭曲成一團，咬牙經歷無比強烈的高潮。

Loki直到第四道精液射進他嘴裡後，才吐出Thor的性器。他不小心嚥下了一些，味道不算好，Loki卻覺得還頗有成就感。這是他第一次讓Thor射在嘴裡，鼻腔裡都是那個味道，然而這讓他更硬了，他舔了下嘴唇，一些精液沿著唇角溢出，流過他的下顎。Thor瞪著眼直勾勾的看，忍不住伸手抹了把Loki唇邊白濁的液體。

「你射了好多──哥哥。」他握住Thor的手說，然後伸出舌頭，把Thor剛才抹起來的精液舔掉。

Thor看起來完全失去理智了，眼窩之中的眼珠被雷電取代，整個房間都劈哩啪啦的流竄著閃電，他猛然推了一下Loki的肩膀，邪神驚叫著倒回床褥之中，Thor抬起他的兩條腿，一下子就把仍然硬挺的老二完全送了進去。

「啊──！你──你、你為什麼──！」Loki忍不住大喊，雖然他可以運用法術讓自己的後穴濕到足夠潤滑，但是一段時間沒和Thor歡愛過，那處突然被進入不免會疼痛。更重要的是──「為什麼你還是硬的？」

「我說過，」Thor一邊挺進一邊埋在他耳邊說，「你可以試試看我能不能射完以後還幹的你說不出話來，你想挑戰我嗎？渾蛋。」

「啊──我、我不──」

Loki一張嘴，Thor就更加猛力的擺動腰部，硬挺的陰莖分毫不差的壓上他的敏感點。很快的Loki就覺得自己的眼眶中再度溢滿淚水。突如其來的快感逼得他不由自主的大叫，但是Thor衝撞的節奏亂無章法，他無法配合著呼吸，肺部的空氣彷彿都被Thor挺進來的老二給擠出去了，只能斷斷續續的發出一些帶著氣音的尖銳呻吟。

房裡有些轟隆隆的聲音，Loki猜想那可能是Thor無意識的在讓雷電毀壞櫃子裡的物品，反正Thor從來都不在意房裡有什麼。

「你這可惡的弟弟。」Thor快速的顛動臀部，激起Loki又一陣拔尖的哭叫。Thor趴下身軀，雙臂穿過Loki的雙腋，兩副汗濕的胸膛貼在一塊兒，這姿勢既親密又能防止Loki逃跑，Thor得以啃咬他同樣敏感的耳垂。「為什麼要跟我吵架？還在父親和母親的面前！」

「對、對不起──我──我、我不敢了──啊！」

「你每次都這麼說！」Thor低吼道，他的胸膛隨之震動，那份震顫傳到Loki的身軀之中，他懷疑Thor的電流穿過了他所有血管，讓他全身都敏感不已。「向我發誓！」

「我、我──」

Loki上氣不接下氣的胡亂喊著。即使是責備的言語，Thor低沉性感的聲音還是讓他從頭到尾都沒被碰過的陰莖硬到發痛──不，或許正是因為哥哥正在責備他，粗大的老二同時在他的後穴裡進進出出，他才會興奮的快射了。他的性器前端不停冒出黏稠的前液，弄得整根陰莖和恥毛都溼答答的。Thor似乎也注意到了，他伸手大力的套弄了一會兒Loki硬到緊貼著下腹的老二。

「發誓，弟弟。」Thor命令道。

「嗚──啊──」

Thor放開了他的陰莖，摸到了下方的雙球，握著Loki的兩顆陰囊揉弄，Loki立刻像條蛇般左右扭動。這極致的快感令人愉悅又想逃開。

「我想我們該先討論，如果你打破了誓言，該受什麼樣的懲罰？」Thor說。

他退出Loki的後穴，快感被中斷的Loki非常不滿的張開雙眼，只見Thor單手將他拉了起來，並推著他的臀部與膝蓋，讓他改成跪趴的姿勢。

雖然這是Loki幻想過的，但真正做起來卻很挑戰羞恥心，所幸他背對著Thor，不必有眼神接觸。他咬著嘴唇等待Thor的插入，率先迎來的卻又是火辣辣的一掌。

「壞弟弟。」Thor說，「要是打破誓言，就罰你一周都只能躺在我床上跟 我做愛。」

Loki咬住了枕頭，阻止自己興奮的呻吟，但是他暴露在Thor視線下的陰莖卻很誠實的告訴對方──他喜歡這個。接著又是「啪」的一聲，Thor打了他另一邊的臀瓣，Loki忍不住嗚咽的輕嚀，挺起屁股，主動掰開了兩邊臀肉，讓Thor看見他不停收縮，邀請老二插入的淫蕩後穴。

「進來，求你──」他扭頭向後看去，Thor像頭雄獅般蓄勢待發，Loki扭動腰部，「懲罰我的屁股，把你的大傢伙插進來，哥哥──啊！」

Thor沒給他太多時間說那些無恥的話，進入之後就是一陣瘋狂的挺動，雷神身上那些誇張的肌肉可不是練假的，他比一般人更有力更持久，總是把Loki操到射了又射，一射再射，直到筋疲力竭的Loki連一根手指頭都動不了為止。因此某方面來說，Loki 當然知道這麼勾引哥哥的下場會是如何，但也不能說他不期待這一切。

「你還敢再使壞嗎？」Thor一邊將他操進床墊裡，一邊低吼著問。

「不、不敢了──原諒我──啊啊！」

Thor擒住他的腰將他再度反轉成正面姿勢，接著將他的雙腿抬高，掛在自己的肩膀上，然後傾身向前。

Loki幾乎要被折成兩半了，這體位讓Thor的陰莖插的更深，重壓在他的前列腺上，Loki瞬間就有了想射精的衝動。

「我、我快要──啊──哥哥！」Loki哭喊道。

「你還沒發誓。」Thor無情地說。

他按住了Loki的馬眼，埋在Loki後穴裡的陰莖則近乎殘忍地貼著他的前列腺輾磨。Loki又哭又叫，淚水浸濕了枕頭，他們交合的地方，床單的相對位置有一大攤不知名液體，濕的一擰就能滴出水來。Loki不自覺的緊夾雙腿，幾乎都要抽筋了，快感已經攀上了最巔峰卻不能高潮，令這份愉悅變得如同劇痛。

Thor再一次的深深插入，Loki已經無法支撐，精液衝出了Thor按住的洞口，由於被阻止噴射，只能像溢出一般朝柱身的四面八方流下。

他失神的猛烈喘氣，Thor挑眉看著他高潮，臉上的表情讓人摸不透他在想什麼。Loki突然覺得莫名委屈，當Thor放下他的雙腿時，Loki雙手遮著臉，無法阻止淚水一顆又一顆的滑落，無聲的哭了起來。

「嘿！怎麼回事？」Thor不解地問道。

他意圖拉開Loki遮著臉的雙手，但是Loki扭動著掙脫了他，翻身將自己的臉埋進枕頭裡。

「Loki，我傷到你了嗎？」Thor有些擔心地說。

「沒有，」Loki負氣的說，「爽哭的。」

Thor沒有回應，Loki可以感覺到他在自己身旁躺下，接著Thor摟住了他的肩膀，讓他靠在哥哥厚實的胸口。

他們就這樣躺了一會兒，直到Loki認為枕頭已經幫忙吸乾了他丟臉的眼淚，才轉動脖子抬起頭來看著Thor，然後把臉貼在他的胸膛上。

「你三周不跟我說話。」他指控道。

「你也不跟我說話。」

「你跟Sif讓我在父親和母親面前丟臉。」

Thor用食指抬起他的下巴，認真的端詳他的臉。看得Loki都有些羞窘，他皺眉別開臉。

「這不是主要的原因，弟弟。」Thor說，捉回了他的下巴，逼迫Loki看著他。「我們過去在其他議題上也常有不同意見，為什麼你唯獨對亞爾夫海姆這麼堅持呢？」

「為什麼你唯獨討伐巨人族？」Loki說，他又有想哭的衝動了。「你只喜歡漂亮的精靈，醜陋的巨人對你來說──」

「誰說巨人醜陋？」Thor打斷他。「現在我懷裡就躺了一個任何精靈都比不上的美麗巨人。」

Loki張開了嘴，現在的他看上去一定蠢透了。他萬萬沒想到Thor會這麼說，而且臉不紅氣不喘，彷彿只是在說今天下午我們去哪兒打獵一般。

「討伐巨人是因為當時的背景還有策略，那麼做是最好的選擇，我們討論過這件事的，你也同意，不是嗎？」Thor吻了他的唇角。「還有，別再吃Sif的醋了，弟弟。今天的事我們還得靠她幫忙向父親和母親說明呢，她喜歡你，是個真正的朋友。」

Loki哼了一聲，勉強的點頭，Thor捧著他的臉吻了過來。Loki閉上雙眼，他不熱衷親吻，但是Thor會在接吻時撫摸他的後腦與後頸，那份溫柔與親密讓Loki沉醉，因此他樂於享受哥哥的服務。Thor吻了一會兒，漸漸移轉目標到他的耳朵，輕柔的摩娑他敏感的耳垂。Loki舒服的輕哼。

「我們該來討論一下真理。」Thor低聲說。

「什麼真理？」

Thor低低的笑了，他的笑聲像悶雷，有力而渾厚。

「我們不該總是這樣。」他說，「說起來，你還沒發誓不再像這樣跟我吵架了。」

Loki抬眼瞪他，看在Thor眼裡卻是滿臉媚態。

「你不是就喜歡跟你吵架的Loki？」Loki說，忍不住牽起微笑。

「不，」Thor說，他看見Loki驟然豎起的雙眉，笑的露出了一排整齊的牙齒。「我喜歡的是──使壞後被我懲罰的Loki。」

他托著Loki的腰讓邪神坐起，然後拉過Loki的左腿，讓他跨坐在自己身上，扶著自己的陰莖緩緩進入Loki的後穴，後者不敢置信的呻吟。

「天哪，你是牛嗎？」Loki喘著氣說。

Thor枕著被褥與枕頭，用讚嘆的目光仰望他，Loki害羞了起來，這個姿勢讓他覺得特別暴露脆弱，而且比大多數的體位都還要更深入，雖然他可以自由調整接觸的位置與角度，但觸上前列腺的快感那麼迷人，他也捨不得逃走的。Thor隨即又撫捋他的垂軟的陰莖，同時顛動了起來。

Loki的眼前很快的又一片模糊，他老是忘記對自己一做愛就哭的毛病施法，在一片霧茫茫之中，他漫無目的地伸出雙手，立刻就被Thor粗糙厚實的手掌接住，Thor的十指穿過他的，緊緊交纏在一起。Loki想，嘴角的肌肉帶起的表情，應該叫做笑容。

儘管Thor實現了他的宣示──把他幹到說不出來話來。但也因此他不必發那個見鬼的誓言了。

因為和Thor吵架是他的樂趣、他的特權，誰都不能剝奪。

 

＊＊＊

 

Odin掃視了英靈殿上的所有人員。象徵性的清了清喉嚨。

「Thor和Loki呢？」

Sif看了眼Frigga，發現高雅的神后也同時向她投來視線。

「男孩們需要點時間解決他們的紛爭。」Sif淡淡的說。

「我想也是。」Odin點頭。「不等他們了，我們開始吧。」

 

The End.

 

Odin：你們真以為我什麼都不知道？

就是個一炮泯恩仇的故事

Thorki不就該吵架→做愛→吵架→做愛→吵架→做愛……無限循環下去嗎？

Loki是個需要被肯定(他很漂亮)的彆扭弟弟

也只有Thor這樣大度又耐打(?)的哥哥才能繼續當他的情人吧XD


End file.
